1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording device, for identifying an abnormality region from an image obtained by imaging inside a lumen of a living body.
2. Description of the Related Art
As image processing for an image (hereinafter, referred to as “intraluminal image” or simply “image”) obtained by imaging inside a lumen of a living body by a medical observation apparatus, such as an endoscope, a capsule endoscope, or the like, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-192880 discloses a technique for detecting an abnormality region based on color tone information of the image. In more detail, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-192880, a pixel value of each pixel in the image is mapped into a feature space based on color feature data and clustered in the feature space, and thereafter, based on information on a size, gravity center coordinates, and the like of each cluster, a normal mucosa cluster and an abnormality cluster are identified and a pixel region belonging to the abnormality cluster is detected as an abnormality region.